Blonde Distraction
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Send in Caroline when you need to distract Klaus. no longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

AN: a one shot that came from some pics i saw in GQ magazine. anyways my imagination went wild and I just went with it. Takes place in season 4. and no there's no real point to this. XD

* * *

The scooby gang was gathered at the Salvatore's house again. They had to deal with a crazed vampire hunter who wasn't too shy about killing vampires in plain site and in public. They had to deal with Elena's inability to control herself and the fact that she had to drink from a human and not a bag. They had to deal with the fact that Klaus was up to something but they didn't know what yet. And Caroline had to deal with the fact that Tyler was there, but without his female werewolf friend.

"Alright, we have a lot to deal with, so we're just gonna split up and do this. Bonnie's tapped out, no witchy magic and all." Damon said

"Matt and Jeremy go after Conner, watch him and tell us what he's up to. Damon stay with Elena and make sure she doesn't eat anyone" Stefan said

"And what will you be doing?" Damon asked

"I'll go see what Klaus is up to" Stefan said

"Don't you think Caroline should go instead?" Damon said

"Why am I always Klaus bait?" Caroline whined

"Didn't we cover this already? He's got a thing for you, so we're gonna expose it and use it against him" Damon said

"What am I suppose to find out?" Caroline asked

"Just distract him, you're good at that"

"Can't I do something else?"

"No, you're good at it, so that's what you're gonna do. Tyler go raid your mom's vervain supply, we're gonna need it"

"Caroline doesn't have to go see Klaus, I can go, he won't suspect me" Tyler said

"Oh and now you're talking to each other now?" Damon joked

"I'll do it alright, I'll distract him and Stefan and can go snoop around"

"Right, even with that 1000 year old hybrid hearing of his" Tyler said

"I said I can do it! And I will!"

"That's the spirit! Take the girls out" Damon said

Caroline glared at him. Damon walked over and smiled.

"They are pretty distracting. Make sure they're front and present"

"Seriously?! He's a 1000 year old hybrid"

"True and he's probably got 1000 years of pent up sexual frustration. And you wonder why he draws all those pictures of you. Probably so he can have a visual late at night when he's all alone"

"Gross Damon!"

"Don't forget to wear something revealing. And always have something in your mouth"

"What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Just make sure there's something in your mouth when you're distracting him."

"Ew really?"

"Yes, he may be an original but he's still a man. A man who's got way too many pictures of you, think about all the ones you don't know about"

* * *

Caroline stood in front of her mirror. She didn't know which route to go, she didn't want it to be totally obvious. Last time she showed up at the Grill and opened her jacket and he followed her out. This time she had to make sure he was totally distracted. She sighed and then turned to her closet. She pulled out a dress and then turned around. She saw Damon standing there smirking.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"No, don't wear that, you're suppose to distract him"

"Leave Damon"

"Here, try this one," Damon pulled out a red v neck cardigan

"What am I Mr Rodgers now?"

Damon ignored her and went through the pile of clothes and pulled out a khaki laser cut skirt that was incredibly short but had laser cut flowers on it. He handed it to her.

"There, he'll be distracted long enough"

"Really? I doubt he has the same taste as you"

"Apparently we both went for you. Except I actually hit it"

Caroline pushed him away.

"Get out!"

Damon flashed in front of her.

"Here" he handed her a small packet or something

She looked down at it.

"Seriously?"

* * *

Caroline drove up to Klaus's mansion and sat in the car. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She saw Tyler standing there. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

Tyler looked at what she was wearing, eyeing her up and down before he could respond.

"You don't have to go in there. There's another way"

"Move Tyler, we're so not doing this here"

"Look, just let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain, you're just a cheater, a lying cheater!"

"Caroline-"

"No! Leave me the hell alone!"

Caroline flashed to the door and opened it without knocking. She walked in and looked around. She wondered where he was. She went to his studio, where he had shown her all his drawings. Her heels echoed on the hard floors as she walked towards it.

Klaus heard Caroline and Tyler arguing outside. Apparently she knew what Tyler had done. He was still painting when he heard her walk in. She looked around his studio covered in sketches, and paintings. Klaus could hear her standing there waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"What are you painting? Black?" Caroline asked

Klaus turned around ready to give her a witty response. But instead he was mesmerized by her. She stood there in a skirt too small, a sweater too tight, and she was sucking on a ring pop. Klaus regained his composure and looked up at her eyes.

"It's abstract" Klaus said

"It's black, I thought you were creative or something. Guess not" Caroline said walking towards him

Klaus tried not to look down at her long legs, legs that weren't covered by that tiny excuse of a skirt. He'd owned handkerchiefs that were bigger than that. He watched her as she walked over to his sketches, leaning over the table, causing her already tiny skirt to move up.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"Aren't you glad to see me? Do you want me to go?"

"Couldn't help but over hear your little spat outside love"

"Oh that, I'm sure you're thrilled to hear that."

"Not really love, he doesn't deserve you"

"He doesn't"

Caroline walked off and looked at one of the paintings on another table. She looked at it, while licking her ring pop. Klaus tried not to stare, but the way her tongue swirled around the red candy just drove him crazy. He could picture all the things he wanted to do to her on the table, the floor, the chair, the couch, against the wall, before even reaching his bedroom.

"Why do you keep drawing me?"

"Why not?"

"I'm just wondering why you would want to draw me of all things"

"Because you're beautiful"

"Lots of things are beautiful, you don't draw all of them"

Caroline leaned over the table, her sweater snagged onto a nail from the canvas and pulled it down.

"Oh!" Caroline stepped back and saw her sweater was still snagged onto the canvas

Klaus looked down at the sweater stuck on the canvas that was pulling her sweater down giving him a clear view to her black lacy bra. He could see the tops of her breasts bouncing as she tried to pull her sweater free. She was tempting him. How could she not know what she was doing to him.

"You owe me a new sweater Klaus" Caroline said as she tried to delicately release her sweater from the nail

"Of course sweetheart. You can have it in any color you want"

"I just want this one to be free of your stupid painting"

Klaus reached over and carefully pulled the sweater free of the nail. He looked up at Caroline who was glaring at him.

"You ruined my favorite sweater!"

"Sorry love"

"Hmph!" Caroline turned around and walked back to the canvas he was painting on

"What did you come here for?" Klaus asked

Watching Caroling walk around with a ripped sweater and tiny skirt was making it hard for him to control himself. She licked her ring pop again and looked over at him.

"What is that ridiculous thing on your finger?" Klaus asked

"It's my new daylight ring. You don't like it?"

"Not if you're going to keep eating it"

"You're no fun"

"And you're annoying"

Caroline picked up his brush and looked at the black paint on it. Klaus flashed over to her and took it out of her hands.

"Do you mind?" Klaus said annoyed

"What?"

"You don't see me stomping into your house, going through your things and then vandalizing them"

"I didn't do anything, and your stupid painting ruined my sweater"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer, for that drink"

Caroline pressed her body up against his, she could feel how warm he was and that he wanted her. In fact she could feel it pressing up against her leg. She reached over to the table next to his easel, and picked up his whiskey already in a glass. She pulled back only slightly and downed the drink. She handed the glass back to him.

"Easy there love, you may be a vampire but this whiskey didn't come cheap" Klaus said

He could feel her body against his, how she teased him, how she didn't move away. He wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He wanted to show her that Tyler had made the greatest mistake of his life.

"I'm looking for the big bad wolf, not some stingy bastard who won't' share his booze"

"Careful little girl, you might not be able to handle what you find"

"I seriously doubt that" Caroline said licking her ring pop

Klaus's eyes were glued to her tongue again, licking the red candy on her finger. He could only imagine what else her tongue could do. Her hand trace along his belt and then reached into pants. Klaus let out a gasp when he felt her hand on him.

"Caroline!" Klaus choked out

"I want something from you" Caroline said

"Anything, name it" he managed to choke out

"I want you to stop drawing all those pictures of me and jacking off to them at night!"

"What?!"

"It's called porn, you should try watching it instead of using pictures of me" Caroline said as she pulled her hand out of his pants and walked away

Klaus turned around and flashed in front of her before she reached the door.

"You said you wanted to find the big bad wolf didn't you?" Klaus said

Caroline realized her plan was backfiring. He poked the big bad wolf a few too many times and now it was going to bite back.

"Well where is he?" Caroline said licking her ring pop

Klaus walked towards her as she walked backwards into his studio. She realized she was losing. She pulled off her sweater and threw it at his head. He stopped and pulled it off.

"You still owe me a sweater"

"I don't think anything I have will fit you"

"I thought wolves liked red"

"We do"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Depends"

Caroline smiled and licked her ring pop again. She turned around and sat on a table. With her finger she beckoned him to come.

* * *

Tyler was filling his car up with his mom's supply of vervain. He noticed a paper on his windshield. He wondered what it was. He closed his trunk and walked over and pulled the paper free. He looked at it.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled out

Tyler crumpled up the paper in his hands, and began tearing it up with his hands. It was a drawing of Caroline, naked, sitting on a table with a giant ring pop on her finger smiling.

* * *

who doesn't like ring pops?!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's another short part that came to me after.

* * *

Caroline stood at the Halloween party looking around. Bonnie and Elena had run off with Damon to learn how to feed and run at some college campus. Stefan was self loathing again. So here she was alone at a party. Course it didn't help that Tyler was here with his "friend". She looked over at his friend's costume. She was dressed up as a sexy red riding hood. Typical. Tyler of course was eating it all up. He was dressed up as Spartacus from the tv show. Caroline looked away and decided she was going to have fun at the party, somehow.

"Cool costume Caroline"

Caroline looked over and one of her classmates walked by complimenting her costume. Caroline smiled. If she was going to do Halloween she was going to do it right. She wasn't going the slutty route this year, she wasn't trying to attract more attention to herself. This year she was just going to relax and enjoy herself. She felt a presence behind her, she knew it all too well. She could already see the smirk on his face. She felt the heat from his breath on her ear.

"Hello kalessi"

Even the way he said that was sexy with his accent. Caroline groaned mentally. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was getting to her. She turned around to face him.

"I'm surprised you even know who I'm dressed up as"

"I do read love"

"And your costume is pretty lame"

"What costume?"

"Exactly"

"Nice touch on the heart, it almost looks real"

"It is"

Klaus's eyes looked over at the giant heart in her hands. The blood oozed out of it. Her arms, chest, neck and face were covered in it.

"Snacking so early sweetheart?"

"Go away"

"And miss all this? I wouldn't dream of it"

Klaus's eyes raked over Caroline's body. She was dressed in a grey skirt and top that tied in the back, leaving her back exposed. Her long blonde hair cascaded down, along with the extensions she put in. He was surprised she went for such a bloody approach. Then again she was a vampire and she didn't have to hide herself on Halloween of all days.

Caroline huffed and walked off, she went to get some beer but instead saw Tyler with Haley getting very friendly. She turned around and there Klaus was again.

"Stop that!" Caroline said

"What?"

"That!"

"What's gotten you so upset?" Klaus looked over and saw Haley and Tyler, "Oh, so you know"

Caroline just glared at him.

"Nothing that you don't already know" Klaus said as he turned Caroline around

She saw Tyler necking with Haley. Caroline was about to flash over there and give Tyler a good ass kicking when she felt Klaus's arm around her waist.

"Not the time or place" Klaus said

"Then would be the ideal time or place?"

"When the humans aren't surrounding you"

Caroline realized everyone was still there and she couldn't use her vamp speed to let anyone know what she was. She relaxed and allowed him to lead her away.

"I'm so going to kill him" Caroline said

"I'm sure you will"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Halloween remember?" Klaus handed her a small packet

"Seriously?"

"You seem rather fond of those"

Caroline opened the packet the ring pop was in and placed it on her finger. She licked it and Klaus's mind was filled with thoughts of a naked Caroline under him, or on top of him, or against the wall.

"Where did you find the heart?" Klaus asked

"Butcher's, it's a cow heart, sorry to disappoint"

"And you just covered yourself with animal blood?"

"It's not like any vampires are going to attack me"

"Is that so?"

Klaus walked over to her, invading her personal space, pressing his body up against hers. She backed away only to feel the wall on her back. Klaus closed the space between him and then dipped his head down to her neck.

"It's animal blood, but there's a hint of AB positive here. You seem to be a messy eater" Klaus said

Caroline didn't move as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Still clutching the cow heart in her hand she tried to keep her composure. Klaus leaned further down towards her chest.

"I'm not sure if it's AB positive or not, let me investigate"

Klaus's hot tongue made contact with her breast, licking up the blood on her chest. Caroline's heart would have been pounding out of her chest if it were still beating. His hands rested on her hips holding her there. She felt his tongue swirl around before making its way up to her collar bone, to her neck, then to her jawbone where he stopped. Caroline was panting, and her hand squeezed the cow heart too hard.

"My mistake, it was AB negative" Klaus said looking to her eyes

Caroline was unable to say anything at this point.

"Have fun collecting candy or whatever it is that you humans do" Klaus said as he walked away

Caroline watched him walk away. She stood up and flashed over to block him for leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline demanded

"Two can play this game" Klaus smirked

"Game on" Caroline said

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: look another chapter. And no I don't feel "pressured" into writing this, I was jk before. Yeah I kinda figured this one shot was gonna take over. These chapters are shorter and I write whenever inspiration hits, so its' not gonna be updated regularly. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Caroline decided to take out her old bike and ride around. She wanted to go pick some flowers and get away from town. Things were starting to get to her. Even though the weather was getting chilly, she was a vampire so it didn't really matter to her. She put on a white button down shirt that she tied into a knot at the bottom and then put on some cute blue gingham shorts that had a lace ruffle on the back. She left her hair down and slipped on some flats. She got on her bike with a basket in the front. She started pedaling. She found herself near the woods near his mansion. She didn't think anything of it and decided to find some wild flowers. She wanted some alone time. Away from Tyler, and his new girlfriend, away from everyone in town. She walked along picking up some flowers when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around and saw a wolf standing there looking at her. She tried to remain calm. It wasn't a full moon, it was the middle of the day. It wasn't a werewolf. It was just a wolf. An ordinary wolf. She looked at it, her eyes looking at its russet coat. She looked at its eyes and she could have sworn it flashed blue for a second.

"Nice doggy?" Caroline called out

The wolf looked at her. Caroline slowly took a step back. The wolf pounced and jumped in front of her. She tried to remain calm. She wasn't sure if it was Klaus or not, and if it was, if he had any control over himself in his wolf form. Caroline was thinking of how she could out run him, could she out run him? He was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't realize the wolf was coming closer to her. She fell back, as she tripped over a rock. It scraped the back of her leg and she fell onto the ground. The flowers she held flew up into the air. They landed on her a second later as she looked up.

"Ow" Caroline said

The wolf stood over her looking at her. It tilted its head. It started to sniff her, and Caroline froze. The wolf went down to her leg where she had cut it. It started licking the blood on her leg. Caroline sat up. She looked at the wolf. Her wound had sealed itself up before the wolf started licking. The wolf's nose traveled up her leg to her shorts. Caroline backed away as its nose was somewhere she didn't want it. The wolf whined and looked up at her and then nuzzled into her chest. She felt its warm tongue licking her chest as she pushed it away. The wolf whined even more and flattened its ears. Caroline sighed and reached out to pet the wolf. Her hands touched its soft coat and ticked behind its ears. The wolf began to lick her face.

"Oh, you're just a big puppy aren't you?" Caroline said

The wolf nuzzled her neck. Caroline could feel how warm it was. She found something familiar with the scent of the wolf. It didn't smell like the forest, it smelled like cologne, men's cologne. She stopped petting the wolf. Realization sunk in. The fur disappeared and her fingers touched skin, warm skin. She fell back onto the ground when the wolf's body morphed into a human's. She turned her head and saw a human face next to hers.

"Get off me!" Caroline yelled

"Easy love" Klaus said as he sat up

"Don't touch me!" Caroline scrambled away

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that before"

Caroline realized Klaus was naked and quickly turned around.

"You're naked!" Caroline said

"Wolves tend not to wear clothes"

"Put some on!"

"Afraid you can't control yourself?"

Caroline turned back around and got up. She moved her hand to block his crotch from her view.

"What are you doing? It's not a full moon!"

"I'm not bound by the moon remember love? And what are you doing on my family's property?"

"I'm leaving!" Caroline flashed away

"So soon?" Klaus said as he was in front of her blocking her

"Unlike you I don't get to run around naked, I actually have things to do"

"But you could"

Klaus's hot breath was near her ear, his body was getting too closer to hers. She decided two could play this game.

"Fine, I will" Caroline said as she unbuttoned her shirt, "You owe me a new sweater"

Klaus watched as Caroline took the white shirt off, showing off a red satin bra. She threw it at his head and he pulled it off his face. Her scent surrounded him.

"And I thought you were the big bag wolf, seems rather lacking" Caroline said

Klaus raised and eyebrow and flashed in front of her.

"I'll give you a head start love"

Caroline ran as fast as she could, she knew Klaus would be right behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as she ran. She turned around and he wasn't there. She stopped and ran into his naked body. She fell back onto the ground. She felt the burning on her skin and immediately jumped up. She kept turning around to see what was on her back. Klaus looked down at the ground and saw the purple flower. He turned back to Caroline and stopped her from moving.

"Hold still" Klaus said

His hand quickly brushed away the purple petals stuck on her skin, not caring that it burned his own. Caroline wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Klaus could see her skin healing itself.

"You should wash it off, or it will keep burning" Klaus said

Klaus picked it up and carried her, using his vampire speed he brought her to a small pond. Caroline looked over at it.

"I've never seen this before" Caroline said

"That's because you've never been here before"

Klaus then threw Caroline into the water. Caroline screamed as she hit the water. Her head popped up and she glared at him. Klaus merely smiled and jumped into the water. He was like a shark circling his prey. Caroline stood in the water wondering how he could swim so fast. She covered her chest with her arms, very much aware that not only was she half naked, she was also wet. He was behind her, his hands rubbing down her back, washing away any traces of the vervain. His warm hands gently caressed down her back, while the other slowly glided down her arm.

"Are you afraid of me?" Klaus asked

"No" Caroline answered

"Then why are you so tense?" Klaus said sliding her bra strap off her shoulder

"I'm cold"

"Vampires don't get cold" Klaus said placing a small kiss on her neck

"We all can't be hybrids like you"

"Hmm?" Klaus unhooked her bra and touched the skin on her back

Caroline held her arms tighter around herself. Klaus brushed the water down her back. Caroline shivered from his touch. His arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer. He placed another kiss on her neck and whispered into her ear.

"There, all better." Klaus said

Caroline turned around but he was gone. The warmth from his body was gone and she stood in the pond alone and by herself.

"What the hell?!"

Klaus smirked to himself as he was getting dressed. He managed to get back at Caroline for her little display at his house. He realized he did have to get her a new sweater, hopefully one that was equally small and tight like the one she had. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his mansion. There was a loud metal snap and Klaus fell to the ground wincing in pain. He looked and saw that his leg was stuck in a bear trap. A rather large bear trap, laced with wolfsbane. He reached over to pull it apart to free himself. The wolfsbane started to burn his hands and he groaned in frustration. Who would even put this here? Someone who obviously knew about werewolves.

Caroline was looking for her shirt when she smelled it. Blood. But it wasn't animal blood. It was familiar to her. She used her vamp speed and found herself standing in front of Klaus. She started to lose herself when she smelled his blood. She shook her head and kneeled down.

"Can't the big bad wolf get himself out of this?" Caroline asked

"It's covered in wolfsbane, and I think it severed my foot off" Klaus said

"Oh" Caroline pulled the bear trap apart

Klaus pulled his leg away with his hands, the blood still oozing out. He reached down to see if his foot was still attached. It was barely hanging on. He had to set it correctly so it would heal correctly. He groaned as he did it and Caroline watched.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Takes more than a bear trap to stop me"

Caroline was mesmerized by his blood. There was so much of it, on his leg down to his foot, on his hands, on the bear trap, and now on her hands. Caroline licked her finger quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. His blood was different, richer, stronger, a spicy mix she couldn't put her finger on. She crawled on top of him. She pushed him down onto the ground. Klaus brought his hands up to stop her. She stopped and looked at the blood on his hands. She did the unthinkable. Her tongue came out and slowly licked his finger, tasting his blood. Her mouth then engulfed his finger, her tongue swirling around it. Klaus could feel her tongue, how wet her mouth was. His mind was racing and his body was starting to catch up. Caroline's tongue trailed along his hand to to another finger. She loved the taste of his blood. She could feel his body react to her and she stopped. She leaned down towards him, her lips ghosting on top of his.

"Your blood tastes better than any human" Caroline said

Klaus moved to close the gap between then, but then she was gone. Klaus sat up and looked around. She was no where in sight. He tried to get up and he could feel his leg was still healing. He started walking as his leg healed. He heard Caroline as she rode off on her bike. It was his move now.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I'd just like to say, who watched tonight's ep? Why was Klausy in Italy the whole time? There was no Klaroline and omfg what is up with the bs story tyler gave about haley and him trying to free other hybrids? OMFG I want my Klaroline! I don't want her to be a distraction or whatever. I want Klaroline to happen already! *screams* but hey those promo pics from ep 7 were pretty awesome. XD Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapt this time. Again, I write when inspiration or something strikes. Plus real life has been kinda crazy.

* * *

Caroline sat at the Grill by herself. Everyone had run off to do their own thing. Elena had her vampire drama with Stefan and Damon. Bonnie wasn't practicing and was having a slight freak out. Jeremey wasn't talking to anyone. Matt seemed clueless as well as April. And she just didn't want to deal with Tyler. She looked down at her drink and stirred the straw in her soda. She sighed. When they didn't want anything from her, she'd be alone.

A small packet slid on the bar next to her. She looked over and a small smile crept onto her face. She knew who it was before they sat down.

"Hello sweetheart"

Caroline went back to her drink.

"Don't feel like talking?" Klaus asked

"Don't like the company"

"Really? You didn't seem to mind before"

"Why are you trying to get me all hocked up on sugar?"

"It's not like you'll get a sugar rush love"

Caroline took the ring pop out of the package and placed it on her finger. She seemed to be eating a lot of these lately. She did notice that Klaus would get her a different color each time. She licked it and tried not to smile as she knew his eyes were watching her. A glass appeared before him and the same dark caramel colored liquid was poured into it.

"Why do you always drink that?" Caroline asked

"Why not?"

"I don't get why you and Damon drink it all the time"

"Did you just group me with him? It's rather insulting"

"Right. Does it help with the cravings?"

"Hardly. I'm a millennia old. I just like to drink"

Caroline laughed a little and went back to her drink.

"Drinking alone tonight?" Klaus asked

"Aren't you the chatter box"

"Pains me to see a lovely woman by herself"

"Who says I'm by myself?"

"Let's see, the witch is having technical issues, the doppelganger still can't choose between which brother she wants to spend eternity with, Jeremy still sees dead people, Matt is utterly clueless about everything and oh yes Tyler is running around naked happily with his female werewolf friend. That about cover it?"

"You think you're so smart don't you?"

"You really shouldn't do this to yourself. All this sulking is going to make you like Stefan"

"Better Stefan then Damon"

"You do have a point there"

"Your foot grow back?"

"It didn't grow back, it healed itself"

"Whatever"

Caroline turned and got off the stool. She stopped when she noticed there was something wrong with her stockings. She paused for a moment and placed her leg on the foot rest of the stool. She moved the skirt she was wearing up a bit and pulled up on the thigh high stockings she was wearing. Klaus's eyes grazed down to what she was doing. They looked at the lacey fabric at the top of the stocking as she pulled it further up. Klaus wanted nothing more than to help her adjust. Caroline knew he was watching and adjusted the stocking on her other leg as well. She stood up and headed towards the ladies room.

Klaus sat there and drank his drink. He didn't like being teased like that. And he knew he had to up his game. He finished his drink and left. Caroline came back out and realized he was gone. She paid her tab and headed towards the door. She heard the thunder and groaned. By the time she reached the door it was raining. She looked around and decided to use her vamp speed and ran to the car. She made it there but dropped her key. She reached down to get it, getting pelted by the rain. The rain suddenly stopped around her. She looked up. Klaus was standing there smiling down at her. She picked up her key and stood up. He was standing too close to her.

"Allow me"

Klaus's lips were almost over hers. His hand reached down to her thigh. It slid under her skirt and pulled her stocking up. His hand then traveled to her other thigh and did the same thing there. Caroline was unable to move, feeling his warm body pressed so close to hers. She dropped her keys. Klaus smiled and reached down to pick them up. He let the back of his hand glide up her leg. He looked back at her. His hand held onto her hip and he moved her slightly to the side. He slid the key into the lock and unlocked her car. Caroline was still pressed up against the door. Klaus pulled her closer to him, away from the car. Caroline couldn't help but flush pink at the closeness of it. That and she felt something pressing up on her leg. Klaus opened the door to her car. He leaned into her ear and whispered to her.

"You should really invest in some garters"

Klaus placed a small kiss on her neck, as his hand reached down to the back of her thigh and pulled up her stocking. She couldn't breathe and then she felt the rain on her skin. She looked up and realized the umbrella and Klaus were gone. She quickly got into her car and closed the door. She realized the key was still in the car door.

"Damn you Klaus!"

* * *

We're all hoping 4x7 will be epically awesome here! I hope there's something good in this week's ep. We just want Klaroline don't we?! Don't we?!


End file.
